The Konoha Times: The Uchihan Confession
by Imina
Summary: SasuxNaru.  COMPLETE.  Naruto has returned home from a mission to find something strangely amiss.  Everyone he met was either blushing or staring at him!  Epilogue now up: Baby makes three.
1. The Uchihan Confession

**Title: **The Konoha Times: The Uchihan Confession

**Rating:** MA

**Genre:** Romance, humour

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Naruto

**Length:** 2160 ish words

**Summary:** Naruto has returned home from a mission to find something amiss. Why is everyone blushing and staring at him? And why does Sasuke have a determined glint in his eye?

**Warnings:** Shouen ai, yaoi

**Author's note:** Again I have no beta therefore any mistakes etc are purely my own. Feedback welcomed as usual!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine

**Author Note:** Dedicated to **mimiteufel** for being my first ever reviewer for my first ever fanfic. Thanks **mimiteufel**!

**Another Author Note:** Just a little more goodness added to the end. Nothing much, but I smiled and sighed a lot.

* * *

**The Konoha Times: The Uchihan Confession **

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Something was wrong.

Naruto Uzumaki knew this the moment he returned to Konoha from his diplomatic-come-kind-of-a-vacation-mission to Sand, and found he was receiving some rather interesting looks from all whom he passed.

After all it wasn't often – okay, so it was never – had he found himself on the receiving end of such curious glances and equally curious blushes, especially from members of the opposite sex in the village.

The fact that the guards stationed at the entrance to the village had seemed to look at him in a new light the very moment he'd returned was his first hint that something BIG had clearly happened during his two week absence. Of course, he didn't count the apparent happy curve of his former Genin teacher's eye when Kakashi had greeted him cheerfully shortly after, because, well, who would when the famous Copy-Nin seemed to smile a lot more beneath his mask these days anyway?

Naruto suspected, though wasn't one hundred percent certain, that Iruka-sensei was responsible for this.

Okay. So it was the fact that for some strange reason the look he'd received from the guards, **AND** the Hokage's assistant who had seemed to blush the moment she'd laid eyes on him, **AS WELL AS** the fact that even now he was being sent some rather shy glances from others in the village, that drew him to the possibility that something had happened while he'd been away.

But a happening in a good way, or a happening in a bad way?

Regardless, Naruto decided as he made the slow trek towards mission's room – Tsunade's assistant had insisted he deliver something there before he went home - he really was too tired to find out just what exactly was going on right now.

So, smiling politely and tiredly, and admittedly in confusion as he returned the happy waves of some of his obvious and very much blushing audience as he walked, Naruto determinedly focussed his attention rather on the simple action of walking and the relieved feeling he was experiencing in knowing that he would soon be in the vicinity of a hot shower, soft pillow and a warm-bed, something he'd since little of since he'd left Leaf weeks before.

Not that he didn't enjoy spending time with the Kazakage of Sand, Naruto yawned. It was just that, well, whenever he visited Sand, Gaara always insisted in his I'm-a-demon-carrier-too way that they spar in that I'm-a-demon-carrier-too way, which often meant sparing for hours without rest, and him receiving as little sleep as his friend did when he wasn't around to distract him. Not that he'd begrudge his friend's ways.

Within minutes Naruto'd reached the Mission's Room.

Paying no mind to the fact that once again he was receiving some prominent looks from the small gathering of Jounins and Chuunins present, Naruto immediately wrapped one particular Chuunin, one Iruka Umino, in a bone-crunching hug the moment he saw him.

Iruka, noticeably delighted to see him returned to the village safe and sound, returned his hug affectionately. If any noticed the darker-than-usual blush on the Academy teacher's face as he did so none commented. It was no secret after all to many that the teacher had great affection for his former student.

Both ninjas had been chatting for several minutes on this and that when **IT** happened. Or rather when **SHE** appeared.

The Hokage-sama, Tsunade herself, with Sakura and Ino hot on her heels burst unceremoniously into the Mission's Room. After a brief search of faces they immediately pounced on Naruto.

"Naruto!" the Hokage snarled.

Alarmed, Naruto instinctively took a step back from the clearly enraged Hokage.

But the Hokage was not dissuaded. Within moments she planted herself directly in his path – erm - that is to say, his intended escape route. She promptly began waving something in front of his face.

Naruto, although immediately recognising the distinctive markings of a newly published edition of the Konoha Times, looked at her in confusion.

"I trust you have some appropriate explanation for this?" she demanded.

Now doubly confused, Naruto took the newspaper and began to read.

The Konoha Times had come into existence recently in the village, and was the result of a challenge Iruka had set this semester to his students. As far as Naruto had known only two editions had come to print thus far, and while both had mostly contained childishly written yet amusing stories by the young ninjas-in-training, it had quickly become a hot topic of discussion for the paper's readers, both young and old. Much of course to the delight of its young editors of course!

This edition he saw was pretty much the same as the last two he'd read. A mention of the weather. A recount of a certain yet unnamed pre-Genin's recent escapades about the Academy grounds. This Naruto grinned at. Some more recounts of various activities that had taken place in the village during his absence. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Still though Naruto skimmed the articles briefly.

It was only when he actually remembered he hadn't read the front page and turned to the start of the paper to skim that briefly too that his eyes widened and his heart slowly crept up to lodge itself firmly in his throat.

Later on he knew he'd wonder at how he could have possibly missed the rather prominent photo of Sasuke when he'd first begun reading. But there it was. Or rather, **HE** was. A photo of an all-too-sexy-looking Uchihan heir.

For several long moments Naruto stared, transfixed at the smirking face now leaping out at him. Then slowly he forced his eyes upward to read the article's especially large heading:

**"Sasuke Uchiha confesses"  
**

Curious now, Naruto drew his gaze to the article itself and began to read, although of course every now and then his gaze found its way back to the photo before he continued reading.

There was the usual Uchihan family history to be read, as well as a rather gory recount of how this famous ninja had avenged his clan's death two years previous. Naruto chuckled over the latter, and made a mental note to tease Iruka later on about his student's talents in creative writing. He made a mental note to tease Sasuke too when he returned from whatever his his latest mission was, whenever that was.

Onward he read.

He didn't need to look up to know that he now had the eyes of everyone in the room on him, and while he felt a little self-conscious to know that everyone was for some strange reason waiting for him to finish reading, he ignored them as best he could.

The article quickly turned to a series of questions and answers.

_**What was Sasuke's favourite weapon?**_

_**Chidori.**_

_**What was the best way to deal with chakra-depletion?**_

_**Don't let it get that far.**_

Naruto smirked.

Onward.

**_What's it like having Naruto __Uzumaki living beneath his roof?_**

_**Fine.**_

Onward.

**_As long as the dobe remembers his proper place is __beneath__ me._**

Naruto was now understandably confused at this comment. Was his best friend regretting letting him move into the Uchiha mansion all those months ago?

**_Oh, like a servant?_**

**_No, when he's moaning my name._**

Naruto gasped. Gulped. Gasped again. He raised his now seriously blushing face. We wished he didn't. 

For, while he'd been reading the gathered Chuunins and Jounins in the room had begun to whisper and grin amongst themselves. Most looked at him with blatant curiosity as they chatted with their nearest neighbour in amused tones. Some, like Iruka-sensei were blushing and appeared to be having great difficulty in looking him in the eye.

Naruto's mouth opened. Then closed. Then opened again.

But no sound came forth.

"So it's true then?" Tsunade growled.

Naruto could only stare at her wide-eyed.

Surely Sasuke couldn't mean _that_? he gulped. True he'd begun feeling, well, something deliciously other than friendship for some time now for the slightly older nin, but surely Sasuke couldn't mean what he thought he meant, what he foolishly hoped he meant, and what clearly others thought he meant?

His eyes positively bugged as thoughts now began to run riot through his mind, and a wave of pain began to sweep through him at the thought that possibly, just possibly, his best friend had somehow found out about his secret longing and was now making a sport of it, for all to see and hear.

Just then silence fell over the mission's room, and slowly the crowd parted to reveal a new arrival lounging patiently in the open doorway.

For several long moments Naruto stared blankly at the object of his rather less than innocent dreams of late. Then his eyes bugged once more as he - along with everyone else in the room - took in his friend's rather, erm, _strange_ appearance.

**Was Sasuke really wearing _orange_? **

**Was that really the Uchiha clan crest positively emblazoned across his chest?**

**And were they really pictures of Kyuubi seals seemingly dancing around it? **

His friend smirked at his expression, and the spell was broken. Not-so-quiet giggling, as well as several gasps of shock, unmistakable sounds of choked laughter and more than a dozen murmurs of approval filled the quiet Mission's Room.

Blushing profusely – oh, yes, he knew now that Sasuke had meant precisely what he believed him to have meant - Naruto did the only thing he could given his exhaustion and given the situation he now found himself in; he ran. Well, erm, rather he bowed respectfully - and albeit a bit clumsily - to the still waiting and now openly smirking Hokage, before forming a series of hand movements and disappearing.

* * *

Unfortunately for the Kyuubi vessel, he forgot for a few minutes when he appeared in his preferred place of refuge, that he no longer lived in the apartment he'd grown up in.

Usually when Naruto reached the outskirts of the Uchihan compound, he smiled contentedly at the empty but of course very quiet buildings he passed. Now though as he, well, hid in his bedroom in the clan house that had been his home for the last two months, he worried his lip over whether he was capable of handling the sudden turn of events that had taken place in his life today just yet.

He'd been surprised but delighted when, two months ago, as a result of catching a particularly nasty bout of flu that had rendered him bound to his sick bed for more than a week, that Sasuke had in his 'my-word-is-final-Uchihan-way', decided he was incapable of looking after himself properly and had without further ado moved his belongings into the clan house before he'd even fully realised it.

At the time of course, Naruto had secretly believed that while it may have taken him a few long years to realise so, that the sole reason he'd been offered the warm home was because the said heir had at last grown tired of living amongst the ghosts of those who had come before him. Not that Naruto minded. While the large and once imposing mansion was quiet – as were its surrounding buildings – his new home was warm and inviting.

So, after years of being practically alone – excluding of course all those times he had all but lived at Iruka-sensei's apartment - Naruto Uzumaki, at last had a proper home.

* * *

Some time later – he really wasn't sure how much later – he awoke to hear the distinctive sound of bathroom pipes humming in the walls. Getting to his feet he made a quick decision to at last grab some much needed food for his belly, then lock himself back in his room before Sasuke even realised he was home. Maybe then he would be able to determine a course of action he should take. 

Okay, so he knew that he was **STILL** hiding from Sasuke. But, hey, what was a guy to do when he recently found out the object of his not so innocent dreams of late had openly declared to one and all that he was intent on pursuing a relationship with that certain nin?

Even now, as he stealthily made his way downstairs to the kitchen Naruto blushed as he found himself trembling deliciously at such thoughts.

He entered the kitchen, failing to notice as he did so the figure - one still wearing a quite obvious-declaration-looking orange t-shirt - preparing dinner at the stove.

Sasuke turned and smirked at his expression when Naruto finally did notice him. Naruto instinctively knew then that the movements he'd heard upstairs were the result of a clone bumbling about deliberately to distract his attention, rather than Sasuke himself.

Naruto cleared his throat rather noisily. "S-Sasuke-teme?"

Another smirk. A flex of more than attention-grabbing muscles as a body turned and moved around the kitchen, fetching this and that ingredient to add to whatever was simmering on the stove. Then, a brush of shoulders as an item sought behind him was grasped.

"Yes, my dobe?"

Naruto swallowed hard at the slight tickling motion of warm breath near to his ear. Heat began to pool in his groin, even before equally warm lips brushed his lobe.

Once. Twice.

Without warning however Naruto's stomach growled in appreciation of the scents of a simmering dinner meal now reaching his senses.

Sasuke stepped back, smirked again at his blush, but didn't comment. Rather he directed him to fetching something from the refrigerator. At his casual tone Naruto began to slowly relax.

His ease quickly vanished however when, after turning after collecting the required ingredient, he saw Sasuke dip his finger into the sauce he was preparing and then slowly raise it to his lips. His eyes widened and his breath quickened as the said pinky disappeared into the Uchihan's mouth.

He must have made some sound of distress because Sasuke paused in his actions and looked at him enquiringly. Not certain what else he should be doing, or even where he should be looking now, Naruto stood transfixed as he watched as that finger was once more dipped into the sauce. A moment later Sasuke offered it to him.

Naruto blushed and shyly - _**automatically**_ - opened his mouth.

The moment the flesh of Sasuke's finger touched his tongue Naruto knew he was a goner. Sasuke evidently knew this as well, because soon after Naruto quite shockingly found that he was twirling his tongue shyly around his finger he turned off the stove, grabbed his kitsune around the waist and picked him up.

Sasuke smirked as he dropped his flustered, yet whole-heartedly chosen mate, on to his bed shortly after.

Naruto stared across at him wide-eyed. "S-Sasuke-teme!?"

Sasuke gave him a patient yet heated look.

Naruto's gaze slid from his for a few moments before returning. "I...ah...are you sure, t-teme?" he whispered.

All of a sudden Sasuke's body was pressing his into the bed. Lips locked to his heatedly for several long minutes.

Now gasping and writhing beneath Sasuke, Naruto groaned out aloud as his love's mouth left his. But then those wonderful lips pressed tenderly to his brow before sliding down to caress his ear.

"Yes," Sasuke murmured.

A pause. Then,

"Love you, my dobe."

Naruto gasped. Tears came to his eyes. His hands tightened on the shoulders above him.

"I l-love you t-too!"

Sasuke raised his head and looked down at him for several long moments. And in that one look Naruto knew everything was going to be okay. Well, that is, until Sasuke smirked once more.

"Time to taste other delights!" he announced with relish.

The very moment screaming and loud cries of pleasure could be heard from somewhere deep within the mansion, money began exchanging hands within the small group of gathered Chuunin and Jounins – not to mention one very determined Hokage-sama, Sakura and Ino – who had gathered impatiently outside to await the final outcome of the Uchihan's carefully constructed plan to ensnare his kitsune.

TBC

* * *

**A/N:** next, "The Uzumaki Confession" 


	2. The Uzumaki Confession

**Title: **The Konoha Times: The Uchihan Confession

**Rating:** MA

**Genre:** Romance, humour

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Naruto

**Length:** 3000 ish words

**Summary:** Despite having spent the night with Sasuke, Naruto is still feeling insecure about his love for the Uchihan heir.

**Warnings:** Shouen ai, yaoi, hints of male pregnancy.

**Author's note:** Again I have no beta therefore any mistakes etc are purely my own. Feedback welcomed as usual!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Another author note:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed for their words of encouragement! This update is especially for you, **"Insomnia on High" **for making me smile with your review on Naruto molesting Sasuke's finger!

* * *

**The Konoha Times: the Uchihan confession **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Konohamaru, grandson of the Third Hokage, could barely contain his excitement – erm, that is to say, his **professionalism** – as he waited for the arrival of the one person in Konoha whom he was determined to see take his rightful place as the next Konoha Times cover story. 

That's right, Konohamaru thought with glee. **HE**, Konohamaru, grandson of the Third was the ninja solely responsible for the still much talked about "Uchihan confession" in the last edition of the Konoha Times.

Okay. Sure. So he had had a **LITTLE** help from some of his fellow classmates, he conceded grudgingly. And they had actually done a good job in taking photos etcetera, etcetera. But still, having been the one to actually **INTERVIEW** Sasuke Uchiha had to count for something, right? Well, that was what he believed anyway. Especially since it was **HIS** cleverly-worded questions that had had the said youth confess for all to read that he was, apparently, in love.

Konohamaru grinned. Oh, yeah. He was good. There was no doubt about that. Of course he didn't understand how exactly Sasuke Uchiha had confessed such for Naruto-kun, because even after reading his fantastic article over and over again he still couldn't find such a declaration. But others he knew were gushing over it. Even the Uchihan-fangirls, if you could believe it.

Not that it really mattered, Konohamaru thought now though. Someone truly – **TRULY** - loved his friend-come-rival-to-be-Hokage. It was about time someone other than Iruka-sensei did. And that that was enough, as far as he was concerned.

Well, maybe not **ENOUGH** enough, Konohamaru considered then with a big grin. He was after all now waiting for Naruto-kun to arrive so that he could write this, what was guaranteed to be his greatest story yet. And while he wasn't sure himself if he really believed in love himself just yet, he was certain that his friend would be more than happy to answer the long list of questions that were now burning a hole in his pant's pocket.

Konohamaru sighed happily as he tapped the said pocket. Who would have thought that when Iruka-sensei had set this outrageous challenge to the class last term that he'd take to it so well? Of course it was nice to be acknowledged by his friends and such, but to also be questioned for more than two hours by the Hokage herself once the paper had gone to print?

He grinned. Oh, yeah. He was more than happy with the due acknowledgement he'd been receiving lately. He punched the air with both fists. Believe it!

"Ah, Kono-chan?" Naruto enquired from the open window. "What are you doing?"

Konohamaru started. He spun around.

"You're late!" he accused, pointing his finger at his friend.

Naruto grinned sheepishly as he ducked inside the classroom.

"Maa, sorry, Kono-chan," he apologized. "I got held up by Rock Lee and Gai-sensei."

It was an acceptable excuse, as far as Konohamaru was concerned. Why he'd been unfortunate himself on a few occasions to be most noticeably trapped by the Green Team. But still…?

Konohamaru blinked and looked on in confusion as his friend made a rather obvious effort to lean out of the open window he'd just come through to scan, firstly what he could only interpret as the trees in the nearest vicinity to this side of the Academy building, before lastly making a quick sweep of the grounds below.

Okay. So this was not what he'd been expecting when Naruto-kun had sent word to him an hour before to meet him in this, his former classroom. And what was with the expression on his friend's face? Why, it almost looked as though Naruto-kun was both afraid and relieved to know that they were in fact alone!

Konohamaru blinked.

Then blinked again.

Surely not?

But then, he considered. Naruto-kun was doing a pretty reasonable impersonation of prowling abut the classroom now, poking his head in cupboards nearest to him and such just to make sure they were in fact alone. And his chakra he realized now was most definately being masked.

That would explain why he hadn't sensed his arrival a few moments before, he thought with belated admiration.

So, maybe, yes, then?

"Boss?"

Naruto stopped his restless prowling and turned to him. To Konohamaru it looked as though he was flushed from just having completed a ten mile run. Or in the very least escaped from fan-girls he himself had run into the moment he'd stepped out his front door this morning.

"Yes?"

Konohamaru eyed him speculatively. "Are you, you know, hiding from someone? Is that why we're here instead of Ichiraku's?"

Naruto sighed dramatically, and intrigued, Konohamaru scooted closer to his friend.

"Who?" he whispered.

**"EVERYONE!"**

Konohamaru's eyes widened.** "EVERYONE?"**

"Yes!"

"Umm-"

Naruto began prowling once again.

"First it was Sakura, then it was Ino. Both giggling and asking me questions about last night!" he moaned.

Konohamaru blinked. **Last night?**

"And do you know what the worst of it was? They **POUNCED** on me the moment I left the compound this morning. Pounced! I didn't even make it to the training grounds! Then when I did finally get away from them, Kiba-"

"Giggled and asked questions?"

"No! Yes! I mean…**ARGH**!"

The restless prowling continued.

"As if his **SMIRKS** weren't bad enough, Iruka-sensei wouldn't even look me in the eye when I met him for breakfast this morning. Wouldn't! Look at me! Can you believe it? And Hinata? Well she just stammered even more when I ran into her in the Mission's Room."

More prowling. This time around a locked weapon's locker. Konohamaru gulped nervously at the look his friend-come-target gave it.

"I mean, it's not as if we've done anything wrong, right? Especially since everyone more or less is encouraging us!" Naruto protested.

Konohamaru was, admittedly, quite confused at his words. However, being the dedicated professional he was, he took a deep breath and gave his friend what he hoped was an Iruka-sensei-patient-look.

He didn't have to wait long.

Naruto was now clutching his head. "It was bad enough before when I didn't **KNOW** why they were giggling and pointing at me. Now I **DO** know and, well-"

Konohamaru blinked. **Did Naruto-kun just blush?**

"After what happened **LAST NIGHT** it's even worse today! Now **EVERYONE** is pointing and giggling. Especially Tsunade-baba! And she's probably the worst of them all. Do you know she even summoned me to the Tower this morning to find out how many **TIMES** we did it last night!? She said she asked because she wants to win a bet!"

Naruto was outraged. Konohamaru watched wide-eyed as he stamped – yes, stamped - his foot in frustration.

"A bet! It's embarrassing! And Sasuke-teme, well he…"

He continued his ranting, and while Konohamaru knew that he would smack himself for doing so later, he half tuned-in-tuned-out what he was saying.

So, he thought. Something had happened to Naruto-kun last night. Something even the Hokage and Uchiha were concerned about.

A growl built up in the back of his throat. Immediately his watchful eyes began to search for any visible signs of injury on his sensei-rival. There was a faint mark on his neck, he saw, but that could have been the result of a harmless-yet-fun-prank. Apart from that though, he could see none.

"Did someone hurt you?" he demanded.

Naruto paused in his ranting.

**"Did. Someone. Hurt. You. Last. Night?"** Konohamaru repeated forcefully.

Naruto blinked. "Umm…no?"

Konohamaru exhaled. He was relieved. Not that he really wanted to beat up a group of Jounins or Chuunins for coming after Boss, he thought. But hey, he would have done so without hesitation if Naruto-kun had even tried to insist his injuries weren't that bad to warrant him coming to his defense.

Now though he was even more confused.

"Then what happened last night? And why did Tsunade-baba want to see you about it?" he asked curiously.

Naruto blushed.

Blushed some more.

Intrigued further – for he could definitely smell another great story here – Konohamaru grinned devilishly.

"Hey, Naru-kun?"

"Umm…yeeeessss?"

"We're not here hiding from your future husband, are we?"

Naruto gasped. "I'm not hiding!"

_Bingo_, thought Konohamaru.

Naruto continued to protest, something Konohamaru of course found fascinating and definitely tease-worthy-material for the future. But that would be later, he thought determinedly. Right now it was more important that he got the scoop he wanted! The scoop he was certain the entire village would love.

He snapped to attention. "So, you receive a love declaration for all to read, and now you're hiding from the one who gave that declaration. Do you have any comment you'd like to make on this before we continue, Naru-kun?"

Naruto alternated between opening and closing his mouth and looking anxiously around the deserted classroom, as though still expecting someone to come jumping out of the shadows any moment now.

"C-comment?" he squeaked.

"Yes, Naruto-kun." Konohamaru gave him quite a revealing look. "You know you have quite a following now, right?"

Now here of course Konohamaru was waiting on hopefully for a declaration of, well, some sort. He was surprised however when Naruto simply groaned and sank to the floor. He made a mental note then to remind himself to ask his friend why it was he was wincing and rubbing his butt so as he sat there.

"Umm…well you see, Kono-chan, Sasuke hasn't exactly-"

"He hasn't proposed yet!?"

Konohamaru was aghast. After all the **EFFORT** he put into making sure his story was perfect, Sasuke Uchiha still hadn't followed through on his deal with him?

Naruto blushed. "Well, it's not such a matter of having **NOT** proposed. It's more like…well, it's more like he **DECLARED**, before he left this morning-"

Naruto paused. Okay. So Sasuke had done a little more than declare, and then more-than-declared **AGAIN** when he'd all of a sudden appeared beside him and tugged him into an alley on the way over here. But that was kind of beside the point. He continued.

"-that he was going to see Tsunade-baba about getting my name formerly changed to Uchiha this afternoon."

Naruto laughed nervously then, but the sound was lost on Konohamaru, who was grinning happily as he began envisioning the congratulations he'd soon be receiving for having gotten **THIS** particular story out for all to read.

_Oh, yeah_, he thought victoriously. This one would be his best yet!

Naruto continued further.

"And it's not that I don't mind taking Sasuke's name. It's just that since Sasuke said that…well, actually it was well before he said that, he's being so…"

"So?" Konohamaru pressed.

A shy look.

"Umm…well, you see it's just that ever since I woke up this morning…umm…well I suppose we didn't actually get much sleep last night. Hehe. Anyway, even after **stuff** he's still being so-"

"So what, Naruto?" a new voice enquired.

Both ninja's started when Kakashi-sensei ducked into the room through the open window Naruto had used himself to enter the Academy. The Copy-Nin's single eye curved happily as he watched them both scramble to their feet.

"You were saying, Naruto?" he spoke as he settled himself comfortably on the nearest table.

Naruto looked nervously at his wide-eyed friend-come-student waiting patiently yet hopefully beside him.

His former teacher seemed to understand his reluctance and immediately performed a series of hand movements that in the space of a few short moments had the young boy tied to a chair with a gag over his mouth and a pair of pink, fluffy ear-muffs over his tender ears.

Kakashi gestured for Naruto to continue, ignoring as he did so the sounds of a clearly protesting Konohamaru.

Naruto cast a hesitant glance at his tied up friend. Finally he blushed and blurted out,

**"Possessive!"**

**"Passionate!"**

The words seemed to echo within the room and realising this Naruto immediately clamped one hand over his mouth.

Kakashi-sensei smiled knowingly.

"Now, Naruto-kun," he began cheerfully. "As you know there can come a time in a ninja's life when he or she is fortunate to have another care for them so very deeply that-"

Naruto blinked.

"-given time that care may mean they express their love for one another by-"

"I already know about that stuff!" Naruto yelped.

Kakashi chuckled.

Naruto slashed him a **you're-not-helping-and-where's-Iruka-sensei-when-I-need-him** look.

Kakashi continued to smile.

Naruto blushed. "I mean, it's not like I wasn't paying attention in my classes with Iruka-sensei all those years ago. I just didn't expect Sasuke to be so-"

"Possessive? Passionate?" Kakashi supplied helpfully.

"Yes! And that was just last night!"

Again Naruto clamped a hand over his mouth as he realized what he'd just confessed. He cast a worried look to the still tied-up Konohamaru and sighed with relief when he saw that his little friend still had the set of pink muffs over his ears.

"I heard from Kiba that he even challenged Gaara this morning," he moaned. "Gaara! I mean, it's not like I don't **MIND** everything and all that, but...but..." He blushed. Then his expression brightened. "S'ke glared at Sakura when she hugged me. Ino too. Ah, then he kind of pulled me into an alley just because he, you know, wanted to hug me in private! **Hug!**_ **HUG!"** _

He flashed Kakashi-sensei a self-conscious grin. "I was actually expecting more than that, seeing as though S'ke can be a real pervert sometimes. But then everyone followed us and S'ke glared a lot more. Especially when Sakura started grinning madly and Ino started to take photos."

Naruto was now scratching his head.

"Iruka-sensei said that's just because everyone's happy for us. But I don't know, Kakashi-sensei. It seems wrong."

Kakashi chuckled at his expression for several moments before he looked seriously at his former student once more.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Naruto blushed once more, but this time it was accompanied by a shy smile and a nodding of the head. "Yeah. Umm…Kyu helped," he confessed. "I...ah...I guess I'm just not used to this kind of stuff."

Kakashi was clearly satisfied with his response. He made to move toward the window, and alarmed that he was leaving, Naruto stepped forward.

"Hmm?" Kakashi raised a brow.

Self-consciously, Naruto scratched his head. "Umm…what if it's not enough?"

This time it was Kakashi's turn to look confused.

Naruto inhaled. "I mean, I know he gave that interview and said that **THING** about me so everyone knows he has-"

"Staked his claim on you? Made sure that everyone knows you're taken?"

Another blush.

"Umm...yeah. Even S'ke's fan-girls don't seem so mad about it all. But what if, despite everything-"

Okay. So he still wasn't quite ready to confess all that had happened to him in the last twelve or so hours. But, hey! **EVERYTHING** was still so new to him! **GREAT** new. But new nevertheless.

"-despite everything, what if it's not enough?"

_**What if Sasuke decides after all that he doesn't love him? That he really didn't want to change his entire wardrobe after all?**_

The words weren't spoken, but Kakashi, he was relieved seemed to understand. He smiled and clamped a friendly hand on his shoulder. He gave him what Naruto could only interpret as an** I-see-so-you-two-haven't-talked-yet** look.

"What does Kyuubi say?" he asked curiously.

Naruto reddened. Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei knew of course of his most recent talks with the fox demon sealed inside him. And of course Sasuke had been stunned last night himself when he'd shyly confessed that thanks to Kyubbi he was able to have children. Stunned, but ultimately pleased if the satisfied smirk Sasuke had given him shortly after his confession was anything to go by. Kyuubi, he felt even now, was still smirking as well in a self-satisfied way.

"You're enough, Naruto. Sasuke decided that a long time ago. Just as, while you may not have realized it until recently, you did for him too," he said simply. Knowingly.

Naruto bit his lip. "But-"

At last Konohamaru wrestled himself free.

"Do you love him, Boss?" he asked seriously.

Naruto nodded. Of this he was sure. Especially, he blushed, since after he'd shouted out his love repeatedly for Sasuke during the many times they'd come together last night and in the early hours of this morning, that his love had at last asked quietly of him if he'd allow him to use his chakra to place the well-known symbol of the Uchiha Clan on him.

He'd said yes, of course.

Even now, as he rubbed that hidden spot over his heart, Naruto smiled as he thought of the shy love and tears he'd seen in Sasuke's eyes when he'd said so.

The grandson of the Third nodded. He grinned and offered his hand to his friend. Naruto took it without question.

"Then that's enough, Naruto-kun," he said. "That's enough."

TBC

* * *

**A/N: **next, "Baby makes three" 


	3. Epilogue: Baby makes three

**Title: **The Konoha Times: The Uchihan Confession

**Rating:** MA

**Genre:** Romance, humour

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Naruto

**Length:** 2450 ish words

**Summary:** Sasuke muses over his new life with Naruto

**Warnings:** Shouen ai, yaoi, male pregnancy

**Author's note:** No beta again so naturally any mistakes etc, and including any OC are purely my own

**Disclaimer:** Not mine

**Author Note:** Down the bottom

* * *

**The Konoha Times: Baby makes three**

**Epilogue

* * *

**

**Six months later**

Something was…um…wrong?

Sasuke Uchiha knew this the moment he stepped into the Hokage's office, and found he was being received by a rather contemplative-come-I-know-something-you-don't-know looking Tsunade-baba.

Now, it wasn't the fact that the Godaime was smirking in what many had long ago dubbed as her **'this is what Hokage's are supposed to do sometimes way'**. It was the fact that Sasuke wondered if there was something strangely wrong with the bookcases behind him. Or even if there was something wrong with Tsunade-baba herself, for the Hokage had been staring and smirking at the same spot since his arrival.

"So," she began as she finally looked at him. "You're back."

Admittedly quite tired, and more than a little on edge from the week-long S-classed mission he'd just returned from, Sasuke simply inclined his head politely, all the while wondering why it was that the Hokage had insisted on seeing him the very moment he'd returned, rather than wait until morning.

Tsunade's brow quirked. "And two days sooner than expected."

Another nod.

The Hokage once again began staring. This time at him. She spoke no further words, but simply stared.

Sasuke's eye began to twitch. After several long minutes of this, coupled with the Hokage's altogether knowing expression now as she looked at him, a rather tell-tale surge of heat scorched up Sasuke's neck.

Seeing this, Tsunade let loose a whoop of laughter. Through her laughter Sasuke thought he heard her cackle something about newly-weds.

"Missed my gaki that much, did you?" Tsunade chuckled.

Sasuke – well, he wasn't knowing for being The Brooding Uchiha for nothing – did not deem it necessary to respond. Instead, he idly began wondering how long it would be before he could give his report and…erm…then politely take his leave.

But then again? Sasuke thought as he once again caught the contemplative look in the Hokage's eye.

"He's fine," Tsunade soothed immediately. "A little tired, but fine."

Sasuke's chakra, which had been gathering rather swiftly and rather dangerously despite his exhaustion, peaked then abruptly fell away.

Although it wasn't quite an apology Sasuke, slashed the Hokage a look.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. She mulled over this, his at least some semblance of a contrite expression and gave one of her own; an **'I do not approve of your lack of self-control today but I'm willing to look this over just this once because this particular mission has undoubtedly been taxing on you, and I know that once you see your kitsune you'll quickly be at peace again'** expression.

Manic grin once again firmly in place, Tsunade picked up a scroll from her desk and tossed it to him.

Sasuke blinked at the missive in his hands. Wait, **what?**

Tsunade hid a smile at the rare chance to see the former Avenger so completely confused. But then again, she mused, it wasn't often that she would **order** someone to take a vacation.

She knew however that she'd done the right thing when Sasuke smiled ever-so-slightly. A few minutes later she sent the nin packing.

* * *

A short time later, after a brief stop along the way, Sasuke quietly entered the great Uchiha mansion, reactivating the wards behind him as he did so.

The house was quiet he found as he made his way toward the kitchen. While that in itself didn't bother him all that much, he'd, well, been looking forward to coming home for days now, and had kind of been hoping for more than a loud cry of welcome from his more often than not noisy boyfriend.

Sasuke stopped. No, not boyfriend, he corrected with a smirk. At least not anymore. **Husband.**

"'come home, love," Naruto murmured drowsily when he slipped quietly into their bedroom a few moments later.

Sasuke smirked at the rather provocative yet innocent image of his golden-haired love sprawled across the bed before him.

Taking a few moments to quietly raised his chakra levels just high enough to make out a quick evaluation of his well-being, Sasuke was reassured to see that while his love was clearly tired – that had been happening a lot lately and as Sakura herself had assured him only last week that it was still perfectly normal he wasn't really surprised about that – he was fine.

Satisfied now, and giving in to temptation at last, Sasuke stripped as he crossed the room, bending down as he reached Naruto to peck the sleepy younger man on the cheek. Warm arms immediately wrapped around him, and he was pulled down to an equally warm – and naked – chest. Sasuke immediately breathed in deeply the familiar and altogether relaxing scent that was his mate.

Sleepy yet concerned eyes now regarded him.

"I'm fine," Sasuke said softly.

A frown. A nod. A yawn. An almost-devilish look that had Sasuke smirking. Then beautiful eyes closed once more, but not before a haphazardly placed pat landed on his head.

Sasuke continued to grin, thoroughly enjoying the still new to him but very welcoming bubbly feeling inside him. Especially when that hand quested down his back to rub small circles at the base of his spine. He sighed with pleasure at this familiar touch, and arched his back every-so-slightly as for the first time in days tight muscles began to relax and a feeling of contentedness swept through him.

"Dobe," he murmured teasingly.

The rubbing stopped, and Naruto's eyes opened once more. He gave him a playful whack.

"No fair," he complained. "Ya not s'possed to say 'dat an'more. Bin marry far mons now."

Sasuke chuckled and placed a short kiss on the top of his head.

**Translation: "You're not supposed to say that anymore. We've been married for months now."**

Sasuke was still chuckling as he considered this, considered the changes that had taken place in both of their lives these last few months. The changes that had delightedly come about as a result of what he had first considered a rather embarrassing confession to Iruka-sensei's students.

Something however still bothered him, and his hand quested lightly down the blonde's chest to rest on his still flat belly.

It had been almost two months since they'd found Naruto was with child. While Sakura, and then Tsunade assured them weekly that all was well with Naruto and the babe he still couldn't help but feel powerless at the mere thought that something – **anything** – could happen to take away their joy. It was one of the reasons why Tsunade had agreed without question that Naruto no longer be sent out on any missions. Naruto had shyly yet promptly agreed and had since settled well into his small yet temporary teaching role at the Academy, something which had delighted Iruka-sensei when the man had found that his former pupil and almost-son had showed a natural ability to teach.

"Naru-"

He stopped as Naruto, now more fully awake, captured his hand and brought it to his lips.

"T'is okay, Sasuke-love," Naruto said softly. "Our babe loves ya."

A self-conscious blush graced Sasuke's face. His eyes widened.

"How-"

Naruto yawned. His eyes slid shut. "Kyu told me," he murmured. "'sides. If he didn't I'm thinkin' you'd be the first to know."

His eyes opened again. Closed again.

"Hmm…maybe second," he murmured.

"Oh?"

Naruto nodded. "Mmm hmm. He'd be having me sick every morning so ya wouldn't be able to do all that you do to me when I'm not sick in the morning. Or the afternoon. Or the night."

This simple logic, and the small grin on his love's face, had Sasuke laughing.

Naruto grinned even more at hearing this. Sasuke, he had decided long ago needed to laugh more. Not only was it a wonderful sound but it also made his expression so much less formidable. But of course Sasuke wouldn't or didn't rather, unless it was just the two of them.

"Love you, Sasuke-kun," he sighed happily.

Then,

"Shut up, Kyu."

Sasuke blinked at the sudden change in conversation. They were **'talking'** more, Naruto had told him just last week. He and Kyuubi that is. And as strange as this seemed to Sasuke, Naruto wasn't bothered by it, so he supposed that he shouldn't be either.

Okay, well now sure, Naruto was often irritable when these **'talks'** ended, but on enquiring the last time as to what the fox demon had actually said to him to make him this way, Naruto had simply blushed and said Kyuubi was offering her advice on what she called **'kit-rearing'**. Sasuke wasn't certain what to think of that.

"Kono-chan will wanna know 'is a boy," Naruto suddenly told him.

He was much more fully awake now, his words less slurred.

At his words Sasuke smirked.

"Still can't b'lieve you scared the kids like that," Naruto grumbled. "Was mean."

Sasuke shrugged.

In truth he'd become annoyed these last few months at the constant intrusions into he and Naruto's life by Iruka-sensei's students. By his reckoning by actually glaring more forcefully at the lot of them the week before he could at least direct future editions away from them both for a while. He didn't know why he hadn't done it earlier.

He smirked. Hmm. Maybe he could even direct their attentions toward Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei? While neither he nor Naruto were still sure whether there was something actually going on between them, it would be amusing to see both sensei's on the receiving end of some rather tenacious mini-ninjas dogged attempts to capture another cover story. Konohamaru would certainly be delighted. It could quite possibly also divert Tsunade-baba and her betting gang to focus their attentions on something other than their sex life for a change.

Caught up in his thoughts of a different kind of revenge, Sasuke did not immediately become aware of Naruto's questing hands once more.

Of course his body had at once become aware of his gentle touches - **oh Gods he was rubbing him in that one spot again that always set him off!** - and he had begun to move over and then unconsciously against the younger man. It was only after Naruto had chuckled softly at the stunned look on his face – for despite how long they'd been together now it was rare for Naruto, who was still shy enough not to as yet initiate love-making between them – when he hooked one leg over his hip in deliberate invitation that he realized they were both now fully aroused.

Within minutes Sasuke had begun to ease into him. With each flex of his hips, Naruto drew him in deeper still, until finally, he was no longer certain where he began and Naruto ended. Naruto's hands continued their gentle rub against his lower spine, and for several long moments Sasuke simply stayed like that, buried to the hilt, tasting his love with gentle kisses along his collarbone.

Then he began.

There was no straining hunger in either of them as they moved together, and to Sasuke it was as if they were each feeding off this altogether tender warmth between them.

They'd of course made love many times before. Sometimes anxiously. Sometimes furiously. Sometimes tenderly. Sometimes cautiously. The latter especially of late since they'd found out Naruto was with child. Now though it was as if an entirely different need had sprung to life between them. Sasuke reveled in the feelings, reveled in the pleasure now flowing gently within him, feelings he instinctively knew Naruto was also feeling.

Naruto wasn't making any sound as he glided smoothly in and out of him, and as he raised his head from his love's shoulder, Sasuke was immediately caught by the content look in Naruto's eyes as his love watched him.

For several long moments Sasuke couldn't breathe, and it was only when Naruto raised his head to press his mouth to him in another tender kiss that he realized that in looking into his love's eyes that he'd stopped moving altogether.

Their achingly tender and altogether unhurried movements continued, Sasuke deliberately measuring his strokes to each breathless intake of air his love beneath him was now taking. Naruto chuckled softly, then gasped with delight as he realized this, and as he did so Sasuke himself smiled as he pressed his lips to the telltale chakra mark of the Uchihan fan over his love's heart.

He was close. They both were. But there was no pressing need to rush. Even with a coil now beginning to tighten low in Sasuke's belly, it didn't matter. All that mattered was this pleasure at simply being together, of being wholly loved.

Sasuke touched his lips to Naruto's the moment he felt his love release against his stomach. Beneath him Naruto sighed contentedly, melting even more into his touch.

Caught once more by the look in his eyes Sasuke came, his lithe frame tensing ever-so-slightly even as Naruto gave a cry of pleasure as he at last released inside him.

It took some time before either of them were willing to move away from each other. Even then it was only long enough for Naruto to totter into the bathroom to fetch a damp cloth. Sasuke gathered him back up in his arms the moment he was done cleaning them both. This earned him a chuckle and a rather un-ninja-like squeak from his love.

Feeling drowsy now himself, Sasuke laid his head on Naruto's chest, closing his eyes as Naruto began petting his hair.

He was almost asleep when he remembered that important something he'd left downstairs.

He smirked. In all honestly he hadn't been thinking of the bet he'd found out this evening was between Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-baba. He'd simply been tired from this latest mission that had taken him away from Konoha for several days too long, yet determined to simply wrap Naruto up in his arms the moment he saw him and get some much needed sleep.

That was all. Nothing more, nothing less.

To realize now that he'd actually one their bet – yep he'd been annoyed and exhausted enough that he'd allowed himself to be drawn into it - that he'd be able to get his kitsune into bed before he realized several bowls of Ichiraku's famous ramen waited for him downstairs was simply a belated oversight as far as he was concerned. Who could have possibly thought that his husband's love for ramen would increase ten-fold when he was with child?

"Almost forgot. I stopped by Ichiraku's on the way home."

Beneath him he felt Naruto catch his breath. This time for an entirely different reason. Sasuke couldn't help but grin as he hurriedly scrambled out from beneath him.

He was still grinning as Naruto fought and eventually won a battle with his robe.

A rushed and thoroughly distracted kiss landed haphazardly on Sasuke's lips. Then Naruto was rushing from the room.

At the door however, Naruto paused. He turned back and gave Sasuke another rather wicked look. "Thanks, S'ke-teme! Love ya!"

Sasuke laughed.

The end

* * *

**A/N:**

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story and in particular everyone's kind words of encouragement.

In particular I would like to extend a great thanks to the wise and wonderful **"SandmanAndKitsune"** whose review in particular made me smile a lot.

While I'm a little disappointed that this isn't quite the way I wanted this piece to turn out, this update is for you all. Hmm. I may update later if I can find a way for this to work better. Many thanks everyone.


End file.
